Stone Cold
by Azkadelia K
Summary: As first-years, the Trix meet a power-hungry,evil teacher- with other words, the man of their dreams. Valtor. While all three of them are fighting to win his attention, Icy and he are already dangerously close to each other. Too close. Suddenly entangled into his plan to take over the world, she is dragged into a world she thought she'd like - but her fate is sealed for the worse.
1. Chapter 1 - Cloud Tower

**Stone cold - a fanfiction**

 **1**

 **Cloud tower**

It was a crowded Wednesday in Magix. Nothing far from the usual, if it hadn't been for the fact that most of the people buzzing around were teenagers. Young soon-to-be fairies, specialists and witches were making their way through Magix, awaiting their new and highly praised schools. Well, to be fair, not _everyone_ had been awaiting the end of the holidays. Or the new school.

Somewhere in Magix, three witch sisters were walking through a small and dark ally, quickly picking up the rest of their school supplies. The sounds of their heels was echoing from the walls as the discussion they were deeply absorbed by was growing louder.

'- is a huge and living organism, long ago created by powerful witches.' the brown-haired one said, clutching the books she was carrying to her chest.

'Well I don't care if it lives or not, we're witches, Darcy. Not fairies. I don't need a living campus, all I need is power.'

The white-haired witch doubled her speed and the others hurried behind her.

'You'll achieve the most powerful state of your magic, as it is the most prestigious educational institution for witches. Offering courses in Mayhem, Hexes, and several levels of Advanced Evil, Cloud Tower has become the pinnacle of education in the dark arts. They say the founders were so powerful that a magical energy still circulates through the school, protecting it from others, forming new passages and corridors-'

'Merlin, Darcy. Haven't you already bothered us enough by learning all our books by heart? Did you really have to recite and learn everything about the stupid building itself?' the third witch rolled her eyes while cutting off her sister.

She was the youngest in the group, with frizzy purple hair and a pale complexion.

'Contrary to you two, _I_ am happy about our new school. I want to leave it as one of the most talented witches in the universe, just like-'

Now the white-haired witch was the one to cut Darcy off.

'Contrary to you, we can use our brains for more than just memorisation. We know that school doesn't necessarily help to achieve power, that's something we need to do ourselves. _We_ would have rather stayed home-schooled.'

Stormy's grin, awakened by her sister's sharp comment turned into laughter when she saw Darcy's face twitching in mental pain.

'By the way,' Stormy snickered as soon as she had regained her self-control, 'have you gone soft over the holidays? The most talented witch?!' she "accidentally" bumped into her sister while laughing at her face again.

'I meant evil.' Darcy whispered, hiding behind her long and dark hair. 'The most evil witch.'

'And that, my dear,' the white-haired one snickered spitefully, 'you will never achieve. You have got little power. What could you do? Throw your books at people?'

The two of them laughed while Darcy grinned half-heartedly.

'Ay, Icy.'

Stormy broke the silence that had spread out as the three walked on. The white-haired witch, Icy, turned her head and looked at her sister with cold, blue eyes.

'Yeah?'

'Are we finished yet? I don't want to walk anymore.'

Icy smacked her pink lips.

'Stormy, dear, have you forgotten that were shopping because if you? If it wasn't for you not buying any of the school stuff we wouldn't even be here right now.'

'But I'm tired!'

'Stop wailing!' Darcy said sharply. 'The driver will pick us up in 25 minutes.'

They were picked up after the time was up, even by a driver, but…

'That's a bus!' Icy shouted out in anger.

'A school bus, to be exact.' Darcy's voice was faint. She knew her sister could explode any second now.

Stormy just shook her head in disbelief.

'No way mom intended us to get on this – thing. There must be a mistake somewhere.'

'Names?' the driver requested in a tired and monotone voice.

Icy lifted an eyebrow.

'Uh, excuse me?' she huffed.

Slow like a turtle, the elderly man turned his head to look at her.

'If you don't know who we are, you're seriously living under a stone. Let us in.'

Stormy stepped forwards but the man held her back.

'Names?'

'Jesus Christ!' she murmured in anger. That guy was pungent.

'I'm pretty sure he's not on the list.' a deep voice from behind the driver's seat showed its owner's amusement. 'Let them in.'

While Stormy and Darcy scared some wannabe-witches away to claim their seats in the row next to the guy's, Icy just simply decided it was the best to elegantly sit down right next to him. After she had checked out his looks for a while (his red cloak and purple pants had kind of caught her attention), she decided it was the time to ask some questions.

'Soooo, you don't really look like a witch. Who are you?'

He looked at as if no one had ever demanded anything like that from him, but stayed silent. Unimpressed, she raised an eyebrow. Very well, if Mr not-on-the-list wanted to play childish games, then why not?

'Ay, Darcy!' she shouted over to her sister in a more casual but still demanding manner. 'Do me a favour and make yourself useful for once. Who's that guy?' she pointed over to Mr red-cloak, who seemed to be looking out of the window in disinterest.

Knowing that the know-it-all would take some time to rethink her answers, she began to check him out again. He seemed to be quite tall (it was hard to tell when everybody was sitting down) and she could see his muscles through the parts of his shirt that weren't covered by his cloak. If it wasn't for this strange, almost familiar aura surrounding him, she would have guessed he was a delegate of the specialists. Weird. Before she could even try to interpret the new info, Darcy almost yanked her out of her thoughts.

'He's a teacher.' She said. 'If my researches are correct, he and headmistress Griffin were allies at the time Domino was destroyed. They're still a team – and now their teaching at school together.'

'How cute.' Icy sounded more annoyed than she actually was. 'I wasn't asking for a biography though. A name would be enough.'

Without looking up from the book he was now reading, the man cleared his throat.

'My name is Valtor.'


	2. Chapter 2 - The Arrival

**2**

 **The arrival**

'A teacher, huh?'

This was the fourth or fifth time Icy tried to start a conversation with Valtor. He looked quite decent – and she wanted to know why something about him seemed so familiar to her. She could tell her sisters hadn't noticed it yet, but if he wouldn't speak she would have to inform them – in order to get some research done.

'You don't seem to be good at it, considering you're staying silent all the time.' she taunted. There had to be a way to get a reaction out of him. But the only thing he did was getting up and walking towards the driver as Cloud Tower came into view.

'Drag…' she murmured a bit frustrated.

The bus came to a stop and she and Stormy exchanged horrified looks as they got off. Darcy on the other hand almost jumped out of the vehicle.

'Just put a bit of glitter on her and she'd officially count as a fairy…'

Dangerously quiet, Icy made her way through the little crowd of people calling themselves witches. Most of them had bright green, blue or red hair and she silently wondered if there was some part of the job description for witches the three sister had missed. Not only were they wearing horrible outfits without any kind of colour coordination, no, most of them also looked like trash. And they were grinning like idiots.

'Ugh. Someone send help.'

She threw her hair back with as much grace as she had before positioning herself next to her sisters. Valtor was watching her, amusement clearly written all over his face. At least for a few seconds, but all three Trix missed that sign.

'Wipe that stupid grin off of your face, Darcy.'

A bit of dirt got crushed underneath Icy's heel. Warm, brownish-yellow eyes looked at her, the hopeful gaze not fully disguised by these horrible nerdy glasses.

'You're not a dog, my dear. Stop looking at me.'

She noticed that her icy voice easily cut through the other witches blabber. They would claim their places effortlessly. Presumably even without claiming anything. This was how it always went. Ranks within the natural order.

Suddenly, a movement went through the crowd. Valtor was leading them up to the castle. She saw Stormy wrinkling her nose – and then, immediately noticed why.

'Are we walking through a junkyard?'

'Almost.' Darcy tilted her head. 'It's a garbage dump, to be exact.'

Icy lifted one eyebrow, while Stormy was laughing at some girls who got caught by some shadowy creatures.

'Why am I even surprised you're knowing this? Also, that was a rhetorical question.'

She strode through the mass of people and had soon made her way to the top of the hill, into the castle itself. Besides everything she already hated about this school, it deserved a sharp nod of approval.

'The atmosphere is great.' she whispered silently into the amphitheatre they had been lead into.

'Indeed, it is.'

The deep, husky voice sent chills through her body. She turned around, only to find herself facing a familiar red coat.

'So, Valtor… I take it you actually can speak?'

He looked at her with his calm blue eyes – and for a moment, she found herself absolutely captivated by his pure presence. He smirked.

'I can. But I only address these who I deem worth it.'

She huffed.

'Oh please, really?'

He smiled down at her – and vanished into thin air.

After she had waited a bit, to see if he'd reappear somewhere in the hall, she went to find her sisters. They had to be somewhere in these rows of witches. The sound of her heels would have echoed through the auditorium – if it hadn't been for all of the gossip being exchanged by all the witches in the room. She had quickly scanned the room, Her sisters were sitting somewhere in the upper rows, next to witches who all seemed to be older than the junior years. Icy shrugged.

'Better them than these grinning and blabbering toads…'

'Icyyyyy!' Darcy's voice almost shrilled over to her and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

'Yes Darcy, I can see you.' She growled, annoyance written all over her face. 'Zip it.'

Ignoring the laughter of other witches behind her back, she gracefully walked over to them and took her seat.

A few witches were still entering the room, then, suddenly, everything went quiet. It was time for the big speech.


End file.
